It's Been a Long Day
by NowWe'reStressedOut
Summary: Ils c'étaient disputés, une nouvelle fois, c'était quelque chose de récurrent. Surtout depuis la Sokovie. Et maintenant Clint se retrouvait seul à la ferme. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle, mais comment expliquer l'inexplicable ?


**Hello !**

 **Alors voilà, lors d'un sombre cour de chimie, une certaine _fears of life_ m'a donner de nombreux sujet d'os possible au dos d'une feuille volante. Depuis le temps à passer et l'a feuille c'était perdue dans les recoins lugubres d'un bureau surcharger de bouquins. Mais un jour ou plutôt une nuit elle resurgit, plus obstinée que jamais à se faire respecter...**

 **Et voilà le résultat. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si c'était ce à quoi tu t'attendais en me donnant ce sujet mais voilà.**

 **Je sais que CW avait bien trop de personnages pour se concentrer trop sur les conséquences de AOU mais voilà, je trouve ça bizarre que Wanda et Clint ne soient pas un minimum perturber par les événements de la Sokovie et donc c'est mon fix-it en quelque sorte, en espérant que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

Ils avaient eu une dispute, encore une autre. Depuis la Sokovie, c'était le genre de chose qui arrivait souvent, un peu trop même. Ca commençait pratiquement à chaque fois par un cauchemar, il se réveillait la nuit, le souffle court, le front couvert de sueur, les sens en alertes et la tenace impression d'avoir été transpercé de part en part, à plusieurs reprises.

Généralement, il avait le temps de compter jusqu'à vingt avant que Laura ne se tourne vers lui. Même dans le noir, il sentait son regard scrutateur se poser sur lui. Elle attendait toujours qu'il mette en marche ses aides auditives et si au bout de deux minutes, encore une fois il avait compté, elle posait une main ferme sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Le voilà le problème. Clint ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Il n'arrivait pas à partager ce qu'il ressentait avec sa femme et cette dernière n'arrivait pas à comprendre le cœur du problème. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Laura était quelqu'un d'adorable, aimant, pleine d'empathie et de compréhension, sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés encore aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait traverser ? Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient baissé les bras.

Mais Laura avait beau être parfaite, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit des gens, elle ne s'appelait pas Charles Xavier. Alors lorsque Clint était rentré de Sokovie, le regard vide, hagard, elle avait fait son possible pour l'aider mais face à un mur, même elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la faille. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour respirer depuis la naissance de Nathaniel. Elle avait accepté sans broncher le faite que son mari choisisse Pietro comme deuxième prénom. Elle n' avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais d'une certaine façon elle avait compris que tout était lié.

C'était facile de lui cacher la vérité, pour éviter d'abord le sujet. Celui qui tenait Clint éveiller toutes les nuits, les yeux fixer sur le plafond. Il avait pris sa retraite, il n'y avait pas d'agent qui venait à la maison, aucun courrier. Pas de Coulson qui passait à l'improviste, pas de Fury. Même Nat n'avait pas eu le temps de passé depuis la naissance du petit dernier. Clint comprenait, mettre sur pied une nouvelle équipe d'Avenger, ça ne se faisait pas en une nuit. En fait, il lui en était presque reconnaissant parce qu'au téléphone, il arrivait à faire bonne figure, à mentir, mais en face à face… Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait cacher quoique se soit à l'espionne.

Alors Clint ne parlait de la Sokovie à personne, il c'était contenter d'abattre sa cloison, de s'occuper de ses champs, même de réparer le vieux tracteur qui prenait la poussière dans la grange. Bien sur ils se disputaient, beaucoup, mais seulement le soir, lorsque les enfants étaient couchés et le matin, pour ne pas les perturber, ils faisaient comme-ci rien était arrivé.

Cela semblait devenir une habitude pour lui, d'ignorer le problème, en espérant qu'éventuellement, il finisse par disparaître. Sauf que dans la vraie vie, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Même s'il n'avait pas vue venir l'orage, il s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate un jour où l'autre.

Mais sûrement pas de cette façon, pas devant les enfants.

Il était en train de resservir de la purée de pomme de terre lorsque le bruit strident de couverts que l'on laisse tomber sur le sol lui fit relever la tête. Laura ne laissait jamais rien tomber, Laura était quelqu'un d'extrêmement adroit avec des réflexes plutôt étonnant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, Clint. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avait-elle dit.

\- Laura…

\- Non ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Je suis fatiguée d'accord, ça fait quatre mois, depuis ta dernière opération en temps qu'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.S et depuis que tu es rentré tu n'es plus le même.

Clint était resté silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à cela, après tout elle avait raison.

\- Alors je ne sais plus quoi faire Clint, parle moi, laisse moi t'aider, n'importe quoi ! Je suis fatiguée de nos disputes incessantes, je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui à bien peut t'arriver de si grave pour que tu te renfermes ainsi sur toi-même ?

Elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, une expression soudainement très lasse sur le visage et pour la première fois il se rendit compte à quel point elle avait l'air fatigué.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi, j'en ai marre. Clint, je t'aime mais je suis fatiguée. Alors lorsque tu seras prêt à me parler, fait moi signe, jusqu'à là, je serais chez ma mère, et j'emmène les enfants avec moi. Peut-être qu'une maison vide t'aidera à réfléchir un peu.

Clint ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que sa femme venait de lui dire, il ne comprit réellement ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il les vit, tous les quatre dans l'entrée, des bagages aux pieds. Il n'y eu pas de pleure de la part des enfants lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte et lorsque la voiture s'éloigna dans l'allée, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, un goût amer lui envahit la bouche.

Ensuite, il c'était assis dans un fauteuil et était resté assis la sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais décrocha tout de même, espérant que ce soit Laura.

C'était Natasha, elle ne semblait pas vraiment contente. Il mit un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà au courant, Laura l'avait appelé, visiblement dévasté parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour la retenir. Elle avait dit à Nat qu'elle avait l'impression que leur mariage était en train de couler et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour empêcher cela. La russe était en colère après Clint, elle lui fit très clairement comprendre et lui dit crument de se reprendre. Puis elle c'était radoucit avant d'ajouter que tout irait mieux s'il s'ouvrait à Laura, s'il lui racontait ce qu'il c'était passé en Sokovie. Suite à ça, il y avait eu un long silence sur la ligne, puis elle lui avait demandé s'il était toujours là. Il avait simplement grogné pour lui répondre, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du coup de fil. Elle avait soupiré longuement avant de terminer l'appelle.

Juste avant de raccrocher, elle lui avait glissé une phrase, une seule, qui raisonnait encore en Clint bien longtemps après la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

 _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clint._

Combien de fois est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu cette phrase depuis la Sokovie ? Il n'arrivait même plus à le compter. Steve, Nat, Vision et même Thor avant qu'il parte. Tony avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, à sa façon bien entendu mais Barton appréciait le geste. Stark était peut-être un peu maladroit dans ce domaine, mais au fond il s'inquiétait vraiment. Puis Wanda était venue le voir à l'hôpital et elle c'était carrément effondrée dans ses bras. Hébété, Clint c'était contenter de lui caresser les cheveux comme il l'aurait fait pour rassurer sa fille, s'attendant à tout sauf ça. Ce jour là, il avait comprit qu'à ses yeux, il faisait parti de sa famille et que désormais, il était la seule personne qui lui restait.

Puis était venue le temps de rentrer à la ferme, de faire comme-ci tout allait bien, comme-ci rien ne c'était passé et Clint n'avait pas réussi, sa tête n'arrivait pas à se remettre aussi vite que son corps.

Et voilà où cela l'avait mené.

Le matin, il se réveilla toujours assis dans son fauteuil, le dos engourdi par sa position inconfortable.

Il c'était occupé toute la journée comme-ci de rien était, coupant du bois, réparant la clôture, les tâches quotidiennes en somme. Puis le soir était venu et il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, pas de dîner de prêt, pas de rire d'enfant, pas de Laura pour l'attirer dans ses bras et se moquer de lui parce qu'il c'était salis dans les champs et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre une douche avant de passer à table. Alors il se serait excuser et tout le monde aurait rit et le repas aurait peut commencer.

Mais rien de tout ça. Parce que la maison était vide. Et c'était sa faute.

Alors ce soir là, il fit réchauffer des restes au micro-onde et sorti une bouteille. Il n'aurait pas du boire autant, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas peut s'en empêcher. Il avait commencé à pensé à Laura, puis à toutes les personnes qu'il avait déçu, laisser tomber au cours de sa vie, qu'il avait été incapable de sauver. Coulson, Kate… Même Barney. Et puis Pietro.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait penser pouvoir en parler à Laura ?

 _Chérie, j'ai tué quelqu'un._

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on annonçait entre le fromage et le dessert. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait que c'était faux, qu'il n'y était pour rien, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. S'il avait été plus rapide, moins vieux et stupide… Cette agaçante fusée avait bien raison sur quelque chose après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieille homme.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit cette fois-ci, mais avec un mal de crâne intenable. De plus, à cause de son état d'ébriété de la nuit précédente, il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux, permettant ainsi au soleil de se déverser à flot dans la pièce, l'aveuglant au passage.

C'était sûrement à cause de ses facteurs combinés, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il commençait à perdre ses réflexes, qu'il mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'il y avait du bruit, en bas, alors qu'il était censé être seul à la maison. Aussitôt en alerte, mal de tête oublié, Clint se releva, chancelant tout de même dangereusement. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, qui provenait visiblement de la cuisine. Il était plutôt content d'avoir laissé ses implants en marche le soir précédant.

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il était désormais positivement sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Laura et des enfants, car ils auraient fait beaucoup plus de bruit que cela. Prenant la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, une lampe, il rentra dans la cuisine, prêt à frapper.

Clint était prêt à peu prêt tout à ce point là, un voleur, Nat qui serait venue lui secouée les puces, Steve dans sa splendeur de Captain America. Même Banner, subitement revenue du néant aurait été moins absurde que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'était sans nul doute une hallucination.

\- Non tu ne rêves pas Barton, fit une voix.

Voilà, c'était la fin, il entendait des voix maintenant, comme cette française qui avait finit sur le bucher. Il se demanda un instant brûler vif était plus douloureux que ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

\- Ça n'a absolument aucun sens ce que tu racontes et cesse de penser tout haut je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de vieux pervers.

Et ce stupide accent, comment est-ce que son esprit arrivait à le reproduire à l'identique ?

\- Bon ce petit jeux ne m'amuse plus du tout vieille homme.

\- Je suis en train de devenir fou.

\- Non, mais je dois avouer que cela doit être plutôt déstabilisant. Tu ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là hein ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux être mort et toujours être aussi ennuyant ?

\- Je croyais qu'on avait passé le cap de « je ne suis pas mort ».

Ensuite la vision leva le bras et brandit le pot de café.

\- Café ?

\- Je suis mort moi aussi c'est ça ? J'ai trop bu hier soir et je suis tombé dans les escaliers c'est ça ?

\- Tout ça commence à devenir ennuyant, vieille homme, je ne vais pas me répéter une nouvelle fois. Puis franchement, ça serait une mort bien bête pour un héro comme toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un héro.

\- Ah oui ? La vision haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation. Sache vieille homme, que je ne sauve que les héros, surtout si c'est au prix de ma vie… Enfin façon de parler.

Tout en parlant il c'était approcher de Clint et lui avait servit une tasse de café, prenant son silence pour une réponse positive.

\- Tu es mort.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait déjà fait le tour du sujet ?

\- Je t'ai vue, tu étais devant moi. Il y avait du sang par terre, partout sur ton torse et tu t'es écroulé sur le sol. Et dans l'héliporter, j'étais à côté de toi, tu ne respirais plus.

Le visage de la vision se crispa un instant avant de retrouver son impassibilité. Il se servit lui aussi une tasse de café, comme-ci il était chez lui. Tout de l'odeur de café et de la chaleur de la tasse dans sa main semblait réel et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel.

\- Wanda…Wanda a dit qu'elle avait perdu la connexion, qu'elle ne te sentait plus, que c'était finit. Lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien peut faire parce que tu étais déjà mort avant même que je te ramène à l'héliporter.

\- Tu m'as ramené ? L'interrompis la vision, seule preuve qu'il l'écoutait parler depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas.

\- Mais… N'importe qui aurait peut le faire, tu étais blessé…

\- Pietro, tu venais de te sacrifier pour me sauver, moi entre tous !

Un sourit s'épanouie sur le visage de la vision.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Clint.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- Tu es mort, je peux faire ce que je veux.

\- On en est encore là ? Est-ce que ton cerveau est devenu trop sénile pour comprendre les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Mort.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Tu vis dans un monde où un gars de plus de soixante dix ans est plus jeune que toi et tu te bas au côté d'un dieu norvégien mais tu penses que le fait que je sois en vie est impossible ?

\- Tu es mort Pietro. Mort. Plus de signaux vitaux, rien, nada. Je le sais parce que j'ai essayé de te faire un massage cardiaque. Ils m'ont dit que c'était inutile, tu avais perdu trop de sang, qu'Ultron avait touché des organes vitaux.

\- Et bien je suis vivant.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Explique-moi parce que je suis perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait dans ce laboratoire pour nous donner ces pouvoirs, mais ça à vraiment altérer nos cellules. Je ne suis pas un expert en biologie, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que je me suis réveillé dans un congélateur d'une quelconque base en Suède. Visiblement mes cellules se régénèrent aussi vite que je en cours.

\- Non, on t'a enterré, on était tous là, même Thor est venu pour l'occasion. Il pleuvait à torrent et Wanda était accrocher à mon bras, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur s'accrochait à toi ? S'exclama la vision d'un ton soudainement acide.

Clint en aurait presque sourit, parce que si Pietro avait été là, pour de vrai il s'entend, il aurait sûrement réagit ainsi.

\- Je crois qu'elle me prend pour son père d'adoption. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est une gentille gamine. Un peu triste et perdue c'est tout, les gens ne la comprennent pas en général.

L'ancien agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. soupira longuement et s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et prit une gorgée de son café, se demandant ce que son cerveau avait encore en réserve pour lui.

\- C'est bien… Que Wanda ait quelqu'un pour l'aider… Quelqu'un qui la comprenne sans vouloir quelque chose d'elle en retour.

La vision se déplaça et se positionna juste devant Clint, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Clint, bon dieu, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ci je n'étais pas vraiment là ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais !

\- Tu ne peux pas être là. Tu es mort, par ma faute. C'est moi…

\- Si tu finis cette phrase par ce que je crois que tu vas dire, je te préviens vieille homme, je te gifle peut importe ton âge honorable.

Clint fronça des sourcils mais ne rajouta rien, au plus grand désespoir de Pietro qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. A bout, il prit la main de Clint dans la sienne et lui mordit le doigt. S'en suivit un petit cri indigné et le jeune Sokovien sourit, visiblement content.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête gamin ? S'indigna Clint.

\- Et bien tu refusais de… Attends, tu m'as appelé gamin, c'est bon, tu as enregistré l'information ? On peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois là.

\- Pourtant, il va falloir t'y faire, parce que je compte rester un moment.

\- Hein ? Où ça ? Ici, à la ferme ? Tu ne peux pas t'inviter comme ça chez moi !

\- Bien sur que si, de plus tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi pendant que ta femme n'est pas là.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Je suis très bien capable de prendre soin de moi merci bien ! Et puis comment est-ce que tu sais que Laura n'est pas là ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je vous observe, il haussa les épaules comme-ci c'était tout à fait normal. Et tu ne sais absolument pas être responsable, parce que tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord, tu as bien faillit tomber dans les escaliers.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui et je t'ai sauvé la vie, une deuxième fois, tu commences à m'être fortement redevable, vieille homme, estime toi heureux que je te laisse vivre sous ce toit. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que la belle au bois dormant c'est réveiller, je vais aller prendre une douche. J'avais peur que tu te réveilles pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

A peine eu-t-il finit de parler qu'il était dans la salle de bain, se déplaçant à vitesse non humaine.

\- Attends Pietro, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses se passent ! Cet imbécile de gamin il irait presque à me faire regretter quand je le croyais mort.

Bien entendu, il ne le pensait pas réellement, c'était surtout pour la forme. Et puis cela lui faisait du bien dans un certains sens. Comme-ci tout revenait à la normal.

\- Je peux t'entendre vieille homme ! Tout le monde n'a pas une ouïe défaillante tu sais ! Ah au fait, j'ai trouvé le bavoir de ton fils. Nathaniel Pietro Barton ? Je suis touché, lança Pietro de depuis la salle de bain.

\- Si tu pouvais te noyer dans ton bain gamin, ça me ferait plaisir tu sais.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Cria-t-il avant d'allumer l'eau.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la douche de Pietro, Clint resta assis sur sa table, incapable de bouger il se contenta de finir sa tasse de café. Finalement, après au moins une bonne trentaine de minute, le jeune homme revint dans la cuisine, les cheveux trempés. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'état cathartique de l'archer.

\- La gueule de bois ne te va vraiment pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma gueule de bois ?

Seul un rire lui répondit alors que Pietro se remit à s'activer dans la cuisine, préparant ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner ?

\- Tu devrais appeler ta femme tu sais, tu es malheureux sans elle.

\- Et pour lui dire quoi ? Oh je n'étais pas bien parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir tué quelqu'un d'innocent mais en fait tout va bien parce qu'en réalité il s'agit d'un bâtard d'immortel ?

Pietro arrêta de bouger un instant, comme pétrifier, avant de se retourner vers Clint, le visage grave.

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué.

\- Peut-être pas directement mais…

\- Non il n'y a pas de mais, tu ne m'as pas tué, tu étais en danger, je t'ai sauvé, ma décision, ma responsabilité, si on doit blâmer quelqu'un c'est Ultron mais visiblement ce stupide robot est mort, donc problème résolu.

Clint resta silencieux un instant contemplant le vide.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu Pietro ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu ? Je n'étais pas mort, je n'allais pas rester dans ce congélateur toute ma vie si ?

\- Non je veux dire, pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi moi et pas Wanda ?

\- Wanda en aurait eu une crise cardiaque.

\- Et moi non peut-être ?

\- Visiblement non, où alors tu es vraiment long à la détente.

\- Pietro, s'impatienta Clint.

\- Je ne comptais pas me montrer. Je… Je suis déjà passé vois Wanda, de loin, pour ne pas qu'elle me perçoive, elle semblait plutôt épanouie, avec les Avengers. Alors… je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas là-bas, j'ai cherché, et je t'ai retrouvé.

\- Tu t'es introduit dans les locaux.

Une nouvelle fois Pietro haussa les épaules.

\- C'était plutôt facile. Je me disais que lorsque je te reverrai, ça irait mieux, je pourrais continuer ma vie, recommencé quelque part, continué à faire croire que j'étais mort. Lorsque j'aurai eu la confirmation que tout le monde continuait à vivre sa vie. Je suis arrivé en fin de soirée il y a quatre jours de cela et je m'étais préparer à dormir dans un arbre lorsque j'ai entendu crier. J'ai vite compris que vous vous disputiez, vous étiez sorti de la maison, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et… J'ai compris. Alors je n'ai pas peut partir.

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration, seulement troublé par le chant des oiseaux dehors. C'était une journée plutôt ensoleillé comparé à la veille. Pourtant, au vue de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, l'ancien agent se serait presque attendu à ce qu'il pleuve.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais aussi affecté, six mois c'étaient écoulés, même Wanda arrivait à faire la part des choses, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est jamais triste, c'est ma sœur après tout, mais toi… Je ne comprenais. Alors je me suis posé la question, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venu ici ?

\- Et alors ? Demanda Clint, la voix un peu enrouée.

\- Wanda n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin de toi, vieille homme.

Cela laissa Clint complètement sans voix. Pietro n'était pas censé bien l'aimer. Pietro passait son temps à se moquer de lui, à le ridiculiser sur son âge. Pietro ne le considérait pas comme un ami mais comme un fardeau.

Mais Pietro lui avait aussi sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne… Enfin façon de parler.

\- Tu es le seul qui ne nous a pas traiter comme des bêtes de foires. Tu parlais à Wanda comme à une personne normale, mince tu l'as même recruté dans les Avengers alors que moins d'une semaine plus tôt elle avait tenté de te tuer ! Et tu ne t'es pas laisser abattre par mon mauvais caractère, tu es même rentré dans mon jeux. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce que tu faisais dans cette équipe, sans vouloir t'offenser et puis j'ai compris. Ils ont besoin de toi, aussi humain et sans pouvoir que tu puisses être. Wanda à besoin de toi comme figure paternel et…

\- C'est bon gamin, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'infliger ça en plus à ton égo, je crois que j'ai compris.

Bien qu'il tente de rester impassible, c'était plus qu'évident que les paroles de Pietro avaient profondément touché Clint.

\- Tu peux rester. Tant que tu voudras. Wanda aussi si elle le veut. Je ne pense pas que Laura y voit un inconvénient… Le plus dur, ça va être toute la paperasse à remplir, je crois bien que ce soit un cas sans précédent.

Pietro sourit légèrement, comme soudainement soulager.

\- Appelle ta femme Clint, lança-t-il tout de même.

\- Alors appelle ta sœur gamin, je crois que rien ne lui fera plus plaisir que ce coup de fil.

Alors qu'il prenait le téléphone pour composer le numéro de portable de Laura, Clint se retourna une dernière fois vers Pietro.

\- Tu es vraiment réel, hein gamin ? Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner tout en agonisant au fond de mon lit ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plus réel que moi, je peux te le garantir vieille homme.


End file.
